This invention relates to a computer system, a server module, and a storage module for performing high-speed data transfer between the server module and the storage module.
Computer systems in which a server is connected with a storage apparatus to be accessed by the server include the following known systems.
One of such known computer systems is a computer system in which a server is connected with a storage apparatus via a network such as a SAN (for example, refer to JP 2012-118973 A).
JP 2012-118973 A discloses a storage appliance system comprising at least one application server for locally executing an application and one or more storage servers in communication with said at least one application server for I/O transmission therebetween.
This computer system is to be used for a large-scale computer system. This computer system has an advantage of high flexibility in system configuration but has a disadvantage of high cost for installing and operating apparatuses forming a network such as a SAN.
Another known computer system is a computer system in which multiple servers are connected with a storage apparatus via a disk interface (for example, refer to JP 2006-309477 A).
JP 2006-309477 A discloses a system of a blade server apparatus comprising one or more server modules, one or more storage modules, and a management module for managing the whole apparatus, which are installed in slots to form the blade server apparatus using a backplane for enabling signal transmission among the modules, wherein the server modules and the storage modules are interconnected via a disk interface on the backplane; each server module and storage module has a module management unit for controlling the power in the module; and the module management unit controls the power in the server module or the storage module according to a power control signal sent from the management module.
This computer system is to be used for a small-scale computer system. This computer system can provide dense servers but has a problem of low system flexibility.
In recent years, computer systems that include servers and a storage apparatus within a chassis are increasingly employed. Such a computer system can show flexible and excellent performance at a low cost. The servers and the storage apparatus are connected to one another via a backplane within the same chassis.